


【翻译】Winter Love

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Shelters, Falling In Love, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Jensen当志愿者的收容所里，他抽签成为了Jared Padalecki的神秘圣诞老人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Winter Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375084) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



> 圣诞节一种传统游戏，一群人通过抽签来选择赠送礼物的对象，在保密的情况下赠送礼物，当对方圣诞老人。通常都会规定大概价位以示公平。

Jensen爱极了狗狗。

 

他非常非常的爱它们，但是他住在一个并不怎么热衷的公寓里。他曾经只能通过溜他奶奶的玩具贵宾犬Dolly偷偷享受，但是Dolly在上一个夏天去了那个天国里的大狗屋。一位朋友建议他去当地的动物收容所里当志愿者，于是嘭！所有那些他永远不能一起玩耍的狗狗们，现在每周三天都能与它们共处。

 

具体来说，是周二，周三和周五。

 

当他在十二月的第一个周二来上班，见到他的名字被大头针钉在柜台后的软木板上时，他皱着眉头把它取了下来。

 

“我们昨天抽签决定了神秘圣诞老人，”Felicia一边解释着，一边从她的写字夹板上扯出一张便签。“我替你抽了个名字。这是你要买礼物的人。十五美金封顶，不要太疯狂的，不要活物，还有在下周节日派对开始前狗狗们破坏不了的。”

 

他打开便签，瞄了一眼写在上面的名字。

 

“Jared Pad...Pada——”

 

“Padalecki。”Felicia把写字夹板抱在胸前，转身冲他微笑道。“你见过他，对吧？高个子，长头发，闻起来像狗？”

 

“你刚刚描述的是Adrianne。”（Jessica的扮演者）

 

Felicia笑出了声，在越过他走向狗舍前翻了个好笑的白眼。

 

“相信我，他看起来和Adrianne一点儿也不像！”

 

Jensen再次低头盯着那个名字，对现在该做什么有些茫然。

 

“Hm，”他自言自语道。

 

“你从来没见过我们的Jared？”Mary在她挂断电话后转过身来给了他一个宠爱的笑容，问道。“他在这里当志愿者已经超过三年了。每周一和周四。”

 

“好啊，那就是了。”Jensen耸了耸肩，把那张小纸头塞到他的口袋里。“那些是我在家工作的日子。”

 

“噢，对哦！你是个插画家，是吧？给儿童书画画？”Mary一想到这个就激动了起来，并不需要很高的智商就能搞明白Mary是个爱极了她孙子女的奶奶。他刻意没去打开那个潘多拉魔盒。

 

“大部分是的，但是我也做其他事，”他避开了话题，“那么，关于Jared，你能告诉我什么？”

 

“噢，他真是个甜心，”她飞快地回答道，面向Jensen时他发誓她的眼睛都变成了爱心。“他心地那么善良。几年前他的狗因为癌症而离开了他，然后他来这领养了另一只狗。但是，他知道他永远都找不到什么能替代那只小狗。”

 

“我理解。”Jensen静静地附和道，一丝微笑在他嘴角扬起。

 

“无论如何，这就是他怎么开始在这里志愿工作的。在他把Sadie带回家后，他只是想要来帮忙。所以他尽其所能伸出援手。他要去兽医学校了！计划着等他毕业了，找到实习后再开一家低收入的诊所。真是个好孩子。”

 

Jensen不知道这些信息能怎么帮他给Jared Padalecki买个礼物，但这是个温暖人心的小故事；让他想起了这个世界上还是有善人存在。

 

“Sadie是什么样的狗？”他最终问道。

 

“混血，当然了。在我印象中她一大部分基因应该是德国牧羊犬。她是只大狗但她是个好女孩。非常温柔。”电话又一次响起来，Mary便转回去接听，留下Jensen与各种各样思绪。“Hmm。”他再次说道。

 

 

 

之后他在杂货店，拿了一些冷冻披萨和一箱夏纳博克的假日烈酒时路过了宠物用品的走廊。他顿了顿，胳膊里抱满了廉价披萨，然后转弯走进了那条通道。

 

他盯着那些狗狗玩具至少有十分钟了，他的乳首因为他抱着的那些冷披萨变得坚挺而冰凉，但他终于决定好了一个玩具：一个短短的绳索，上面带着环，这样Jared就可以握住它在一头拉扯，而Sadie在另一头用力拖拽。他甚至能用他来玩抛接游戏，如果他想的话。两全其美。

 

他用牙齿叼起了那个玩具，这是唯一能取走它的办法，然后向通道外走去。

 

 

 

之前提到过的Adrianne是个高挑的，身材匀称的金发女孩，每次她和动物说话时都会用她那荒唐的娃娃音。（但是她比Jensen高一点点，所以他不敢开她关于这点的玩笑，唯恐他会被踢屁股）当Jensen周四走进收容所时她正蹲在一个比较大的狗舍面前，擦洗一个刚清理好的狗狗坐垫上的口水，却没有任何怨言。

 

“嘿，Annie，”当他扛着一大袋狗粮从储藏室走向狗舍时冲她打了个招呼，狗狗们开始为即将被喂食的暗示激动地呜咽和欢呼，他不禁为此笑了起来。她模糊地应了一声，他们便开始到处忙活起来，给狗狗们添加食物和水。

 

Adrianne好不容易站了起来，把头发从她通红的脸上撇到脑后，把她清洗时穿着的外套扔到Jensen旁边的洗衣篮里。

 

“最近怎么样？”她有些气喘吁吁地问他，向他投去一个微笑后注意力就转移到了正在她旁边的狗舍里活蹦乱跳地舔着她的手指的小猎狗上。

 

“挺不错的，”他耸了耸肩，并不太想要和他每周只见一次的人分享他的私事，但他意识到有一件事能问问她。“嘿，呃。我能问你个事情吗？”

 

她冲他扬了扬眉毛，嘴角扯出了不太自然的笑。

 

“我以为你是弯的。”

 

他瞪大了眼睛。

 

“什——怎么……？你怎么会知道——”

 

“噢，甜心，”她叹了口气，微微摇了摇头。她伸出手去拍了拍他的胳膊，就好像他是个有些愚笨的小狗狗。“问吧。”

 

“我只是，”他咕哝着说，抬起手揉着他的后颈，能感觉到那里传给手心的紧张灼热。“我需要给那个叫Jared的人当神秘圣诞老人，然后我实际上从来没见过他。所以对于送他些什么，我需要指教。”

 

他依旧抬着眉毛，而她的笑意更深了。

 

“你从来没见过 _Jared_ ？”

 

Jensen冲她眨了眨眼睛，把头侧向一边。Huh。也许他就是一只稍微有点愚笨的小狗。

 

“……没有？”

 

她咧嘴笑了起来。

 

“让我想想，怎么形容Jared，”她叹了口气，单脚跳到了柜台上盘起腿来。“他很高，他——”

 

“我知道他很高，他留长头发，他闻起来像狗，他在学兽医，他是小动物们的救星，而且他有一只名叫Sadie的德国牧羊犬混血，”他掰着指头列举道，“你还知道什么？”

 

“Hmm，他非常宠爱他的小妹妹Megan。她来过这里好几次。去年春天从我们这里收养了一只小猫。他是我的酒伴！我们去了几次那些品酒会，都超级有趣。”她凑上前去，瞪大着她蓝眼睛却压低了声音悄悄说道。“有个秘密：哪怕他自称是品酒行家，他也超爱廉价酒的。比如，那些八美金一瓶的红酒？他死爱它们了。”

 

Jensen笑了。

 

“他正合我意。”

 

“对吧？他挺可爱的。”她笑了笑，皱起了鼻子。“噢！而且——”

 

“Annie！Jensen！你们能来帮我吗？”有一阵沙沙作响的声音，然后是一声咔哒，紧接着在Mary呼唤他们后许多愉快的狗叫声从前方传来，他们都迅速赶去，准备解开一些链子了。

 

 

 

他不知道那天晚上他顺带去了趟拐角的超市时，他最终是怎么把那瓶不太贵的，当地酿造的红酒放进他的购物篮的，但是他把它放在了餐桌上，那个狗狗玩具旁边。

 

他的Jared Padalecki物品正在增加。

 

 

 

“他是个很酷的人，”Jeff挠着Sir Fluffsley的下巴时和他说道，那只猫咪舒服的呼噜几乎要盖过Jeff的声音了。Jensen等着Jeff详细地讲下去，可他没有。Jensen向前探了探身子，停止了给Fluffsley的背梳毛。

 

“然后？”

 

“然后……他偶尔看看NBA比赛。他支持马刺队, 我支持此队以外的所有人。这很好。”Jeff在把Sir Fluffsley放回笼子里前嘟着嘴做了亲亲的表情，最后按摩了一遍他的身体，关上了笼子。

 

“……有任何能帮助我给他挑个礼物的吗？”Jensen把蹭到他衬衫上的猫毛掸掉，跟着Jeff走到了下一个笼子。

 

“我不知道，给他买东西有点难。他资助了一个家庭，每年都给他们买圣诞礼物？所以不论什么时候我试着给他送点什么，他只是要求我给那家的小孩买个玩具或者给爸爸买双袜子，之类的。”Jeff微笑着从笼子里举起了一个新来的小灰猫，把她抱在怀里。这次Jensen更加温柔的梳着她的毛。

 

“哇噢，”Jensen轻轻地说。“那……棒极了。”

 

“他是那种……很难相信他是真实存在的，你明白吗？就像他肯定该有什么缺点。但是我从来没发现过任何的。他一直都只是……只是一个真的好人。”Jeff留着灰棕胡须的脸温和下来，一个若隐若现的笑容浮现在嘴边。

 

Jensen笑了，把刷子移到小猫的下巴上，这样她就能蹭着它。

 

“听起来你好像有心上人了。”

 

随后Jeff僵了僵，把小猫紧紧抱在胸前退后了一步，带着微红的脸颊和皱紧的眉头。

 

“我没有心上人！我只是……”他清了清喉咙。“噢，嘿，想到了一个东西。他真的很喜欢那个作者，呃。David Foster Wallace。你知道他吗？”

 

Jensen拼命点头。

 

“知道！他是我的最爱之一。”

 

“噢，老兄。他是Jared的最爱。他把那本《无尽的玩笑》放在他车里。‘以备不时之需’他说。他读过十几遍了。”Jeff亲了亲那只猫咪的鼻尖，把它放回了猫窝。它在他们离开时可怜的喵喵叫着，Jeff为此叹了口气。

 

“那可能非常有帮助，Jeff。谢谢你。噢对了。”Jensen笑着后退。“无论何时如果你想像Jared的女粉丝一样念叨，我在这，老兄。我会听的。”

 

Jeff眯起了眼睛，呲牙咧嘴地向前几步。

 

“你个小混蛋。”

 

Jensen拔腿就跑，完全没听Mary冲他们大吼，叫他们停止在收容所里乱跑因为这会让狗狗们发疯的。

 

 

 

在工作结束之后他去了沃尔玛，拿了几双成人和儿童的袜子，和一些不同尺码的保暖毛衣，同时还有一些拼图和大富翁游戏，决定把它们给Jared在资助的家庭。

 

他后来又在书店前停下脚步，浏览着那些走廊发现没什么能提起他的兴趣。他正打算走出门时路过了一个旋转挂物架，上面贴着许多用书的封面制作的冰箱贴，而其中的一个脱颖而出。

 

那是David Foster Wallace所著的《无尽的玩笑》的封面。

 

“不可能吧。”他自言自语道，震惊地盯住它。

 

他把它从架子上扣下来，握在他的手里很长时间，不禁好奇到这一切状况是怎么让他在今天得知那些消息后的此时此刻，站在这里，一眼在琳琅满目中注意到这个冰箱贴的。

 

他付钱买了那个冰箱贴。回去的路上鸡皮疙瘩不断。

 

他的Jared Padalecki物品正式占据了桌面。

 

 

 

在周六的节日派对之前，周四是Jensen和Stephen搭班的日子。外面冷极了，所以他们在收容所外遛狗时都裹得非常厚实。

 

他们有段时间没有说话，只是并肩走着，看着狗狗们慢跑到他们前头，摇着尾巴，狗牌发出清脆的碰撞声。Jensen一直有种明显的直觉，那就是Stephen不是很喜欢他，所以他犹豫着要不要和他挑起这个话题。

 

但是他关于Jared永远不停增加的好奇心在十分钟后超过了任何羞涩。

 

“所以，um，”他开口道，他的吐息在离开嘴后化成了白雾。“你认识Jared吗？”

 

Stephen瞥了眼他，没有停下来因为狗狗们不允许他这么做，但是他的脚步慢了极小的一点。

 

“呃……认识。认识，我……你为什么要问？”

 

Jensen看向他，对他的反应心生疑虑但是现在非常谨慎的不想去逼问。

 

“噢，没什么，真的。神秘圣诞老人，我抽到他的名字，而我从来没见过他。只是想试着认识他，搞明白他想什么。”

 

他没有提起他为了一个礼物而完全透支的预算，没有提起他现在比给他自己的母亲买礼物还要用心，或者这甚至已经不再关于神秘圣诞老人了；他差不多只是非常想了解Jared。

 

“他想要什么，”Stephen和道，又瞄了Jensen一眼，非常明显的在打量他。“Hm。好吧，原来是这么回事。”

 

Jensen停住了脚步并很快后悔起这个举动。他因为狗狗的拉扯猛地向前冲去，被迫慢跑了好一会儿才赶上Stephen。

 

“ _什么？_ ”他最终问道。

 

“没什么，”Stephen快速的回答道。“你讲真从来没见过他？”

 

“没有？怎么了？”他觉得他的汗毛都竖起来了，他可能就快要冲破自己对于坦白一切的害怕，说出真相让Stephen为难了。他用力地攥紧了皮链。“你见过吗？”

 

“是啊。我们还约会过一小段时间。”Stephen承认道，他的视线平视着前方，紧绷着下巴。Jensen差点被绊倒，因为他正凝视着Stephen而不是看路。

 

“发生了什么？”他试着问道。

 

“只是……没能成功。我们不太合得来，我猜。”Stephen耸肩的样子让Jensen推测那应该是件平常的事让他们差之千里。“无论如何。他头发很多。他喜欢带无边帽。哪怕是在夏天。”

 

Jensen啃咬着他的下嘴唇，强迫自己看前面的路而不是目瞪口呆地凝视着Stephen。他点了点头，试着报以一个微笑，哪怕Stephen现在看起来几乎在生闷气。他感到一种奇怪的对Jared占有欲，也许还有一点点的洋洋得意，因为他要给他买礼物而Stephen没有。（至少不再有了）

 

“无边帽，”Jensen重复道。“我想我可以利用这个。”

 

 

 

他那天夜里在回家前去American Apparel买了个黑色的无边帽，下定决心这会是最后一个他给Jared买的礼物了。这感觉太私人了，给他一个他会戴在身上的东西。而他甚至不知道那人长什么样子。

 

他一把抓起他的笔记本，在一个网页里打开Facebook时，他回家甚至还没超过一个小时。他只犹豫了几秒钟便在搜索框里打下了Jared的名和姓。

 

嘿，看看那个。他们有六个共同好友。

 

他的个人简介照片是一个几乎浑身棕褐色的狗，有着黑色的鼻子和眼睛，笔直地探着头。

 

“嗨Sadie，”他对着他的电脑屏幕说道，傻笑着注意到这条狗占掉了一张深蓝色沙发的大部分空间。他看一眼Jared的“关于”部分（男性，同性恋，不可知论者；自由主义；德州大学奥斯汀分校兽医预科），然后点击了他的图片。所有那些公开的图片，并没有很多，都是Sadie和另一只狗的，一只更大的，而Jensen猜测那应该就是在Sadie之前去世的狗狗。

 

没有任何一张照片是那个人自己的。

 

他无所事事地在主页里上下翻着，开心地看着他分享的那些关于在德州同性恋权益问题的文章，在收容所里需要被领养的狗狗的照片，还有翻到七月时那一长串的生日快乐祝福。

 

他差点错过一张照片，Jared被某个叫Sandy的人在照片里圈出，一张一个男人与Sadie的照片。

 

Jensen的心跳激增。一个非常， _非常_ 帅气的人和Sadie在一起。

 

“拜托是Jared，拜托是Jared，拜托是Jared。”他小声念道，点击了那张照片，等待着它的加载。Jared看了一眼文字说明： _Jared与他的约会，七月四号野餐。_

 

“见鬼的。”

 

酒窝，一个能杀死人的微笑，深色的头发几乎能碰到他的肩膀，还有一件看起来紧了两号的T恤，凸显出他肌肉发达的，古铜色的胳膊。他正坐在一张草坪长椅上搂着Sadie，她似乎也在对镜头微笑，露出垂下的舌头，头歪向一边。

 

Jared。Fucking。Padalecki。

 

Jensen向后靠去，他张着嘴凝视着电脑屏幕。从他喉咙里发出的声音只能用呜咽来形容。

 

如果之前还并不正式，那现在是了：Jensen痛苦而深情地喜欢上了Jared。

 

他拿起了笔记本边的画板和铅笔，安坐下来开始构思一幅画。他向自己保证过他不会再给Jared买东西了，但依然还有最后一样他想送给他的礼物。

 

 

 

派对在七点开始，但是Jensen差不多迟到了一个小时。他换衣服换了如此之久，直到最后他别无选择只能穿他最开始的那件黑色紧身毛衣。他的牛仔裤是深色的，且很贴身，他的头发仔细的梳出造型，虽然他通常并不是非常在意他的外貌，今晚却有些重要。

 

差不多是，非常重要。

 

他捧着两个堆叠起来的大盒子往前走着，而当他试图摸索到举办派对的社区活动中心的门把手时，他几乎很难越过盒子们的高度看见眼前的状况。

 

“需要帮忙吗？”

 

一个陌生的声音，但是Jensen点了点头，十分感激地快速溜进了暖和的室内。

 

“谢了，老兄。”

 

“来，让我帮忙。”顶上的那个盒子从Jensen的双臂里被取了出来，留下他抱着那个给Jared的资助家庭的盒子然后——

 

“噢见鬼的。”

 

他突然就直勾勾地注视着Jared Padalecki，穿着一件黑色的纽扣衬衫，黑色牛仔裤，带着红色的圣诞帽。Jared Padalecki，正抱着Jensen给他自己的礼物冲他笑着，露出那双该死的酒窝和那双看起来像由色彩斑斓的圣诞彩灯组成的眼睛还有——

 

Jensen，优雅而很有魅力地，把手里的盒子跌到了地上。

 

“糟糕！”他们同时尖叫道。Jensen从地上夺起那个盒子抱在他的胸前，他圆睁着大眼睛重新寻找Jared。

 

“我希望没有什么摔碎了！”Jared看起来真的非常关心，并且他向前一步直接踏进了Jensen的空间去检查他拿着的盒子。

 

“噢，不会这个是……”Jensen试图说道，他的喉咙突然变得干涩。“这个里面只有衣服和游戏。那个盒子里有一瓶红酒。”

 

Jared扯起一边的嘴角，那一侧的酒窝比另一侧的更深了。

 

Jensen见鬼的差点又掉了一次盒子。

 

“一瓶红酒，嗯？”Jared动作非常轻缓地摇了摇他双臂间的盒子，当它发出咯咯声时咧开嘴笑起来。“那么，你很快就会让某个人变得非常开心了。”

 

“这是，呃。这是。我是。”Jensen脸上泛起潮红，低下视线，紧盯着自己抱着的礼物上的绿色蝴蝶结。他做了个深呼吸。“我的名字是Jensen。然后……我是你的神秘圣诞老人。”

 

随着Jared听到这一切，他的笑容渐渐褪去，他的脸上滑过一些的表情先是若有所思，然后是感动，然后当他意识到两个盒子都属于Jensen，因此全都是送给他的之后，变成了顾虑。

 

“给我的？我……”Jared摇了摇他的头，低下身子重新捕捉住Jensen的眼神。“我不能收下全部这些。为什么你要送我这么多东西？我不值得这一切。”

 

“我，呃。”单词。Ackles。他妈的找到你要说的单词。“所以，我花了差不多上周的时间到处问关于你的事，因为我不认识你我也不知道该送你什么。结果最后我给你准备了各种各样的小东西因为我不断地发现更多关于你的事直到最终……呃。”

 

先说简单的。

 

“这个盒子。”他微微举了举。“Jeff告诉我你每年圣诞节都会资助一个家庭，所以这是给他们的。只是一些袜子，毛衣和游戏。”

 

Jared看起来真的要融化了，他整个人都蜷着低下身子，离Jensen靠得愈发接近。他把那个盒子放在他们旁边的桌子上，然后从Jensen手里接过了那个家庭盒。

 

“哇哦，我。”他的眼睛闪烁着来自装饰房间的圣诞彩灯的温暖星光，然后Jensen意识到他实际上是落泪了。“Jensen，这棒极了。说真的。谢谢你。”

 

Jensen两手无物，于是他插着口袋，那个想要占据他整张脸的笑容绝对呆透了，他对于能让Jared这么开心真的太过满足。

 

“还有，呃。另一个盒子……那个是给你的。”他点着下巴示意那个在桌上的盒子，他的心跳在耳畔如此剧烈响亮的跳动，以至于他都听不见猫叫版本的“Jingle Bells”在音响里播出。

 

Jared放下了他捧着的礼物，就好像那是玻璃做的。他伸手去够另一个，冲着包装纸就笑了起来：带着圣诞帽的狗狗。

 

“我能打开它吗？”他充满期待的眼睛看向Jensen，这让Jensen几乎甜蜜而痛苦地意识到Jared小时候的圣诞节早上看起来大概是什么样子的。Jared的父母肯定每一次心都要融化了。

 

“当然。”他温柔地说。

 

他小心翼翼地撕开包装纸，确保只撕开单面胶的部分，直到整张包装纸都一起脱落，然后他把那个大蝴蝶结贴在自己的胸前，转身给Jensen投去飞快的一笑，然后打开了盒子。

 

“他们只是些小玩意儿，”当Jared拿出那个狗狗玩具，那个冰箱贴和那个无边帽时快速解释道。“只是我看见的一些让我想到你的东西。还有那瓶酒，当然。还有——”

 

“这棒极了。”Jared的声音如此轻柔，Jensen不得不凑近他，近到他能感觉到Jared纤长的身体散发的热度。“这就像你真的认识我一样，但是我从没见过你。而且我 _知道_ 我从没见过你，因为不然的话我会记得的。”

 

Jensen哪怕把他的头埋进盒子里也藏不住他脸上的粉红色了。

 

“那里还有一样东西。”是他所能说出口的一切了，因为否则就没有机会了。他只能大胆一搏。

 

占据了整个盒子底部的是另一个包裹好的东西，一个有些重的长方形，因为Jensen给它装了边框。他凝视着Jared拆开它，努力让词汇在他的舌尖聚集，直到它们能仓促而结巴的从口中说出。

 

“我……我在Facebook上找到了你，然后我看见了这张照片。这是唯一一张有你的照片，它是在你朋友Sandy七月四号的派对上拍的？无论如何。我看见了你然后……在那之前我已经花了一整周时间来了解你，然后我差不多有点通过你朋友们的描述而喜欢上你了。然后……上帝啊，Jared。然后我看见了你。看见了那张照片。那就是最后一根稻草了。不可能有任何人能这么甜蜜，这么有魅力，这么……这么英俊。我得试试。我必须得……得……”

 

Jared一直在拆最后一样礼物，他的眼睛几乎全程都在Jensen身上，直到他完全撕掉所有的包装纸。他现在正低头凝视着它，凝视着Jensen用铅笔画的Jared，不仅仅是和Sadie，而且还和另一只狗一起，那只Jensen到处打才得知名叫Harley的。他一丝不苟地把她们画了下来，尽他所能的做到精美仔细，然后他在昨天下班后把那副画放进了画框。他对这幅作品很自豪，他们在一起看起来是那么的真实而可爱，但是站在这里，在Jared面前，看着眼泪从他的脸颊淌下，他瘦小的下巴颤抖着，他这一生中从来没有比这更自豪的事情了。

 

“我……”他开口道，他的胸膛如此充盈，他感觉他就要爆炸了，他的手指在身前互相纠缠，紧张的拉扯着。“我希望这还好。我希望我这么做没有问题——”

 

然后Jared靠向他，把Jensen拥入双臂里紧紧地把他贴近他结实的胸膛，撞上了Jared之前贴在那里的绿色蝴蝶结。Jensen感动的回应着，他的胳膊环在Jared纤细的腰上，他的脸完全埋在他的脖颈里。Jared的手里还紧紧地攥着那副画，把它抵在Jensen背上，但他把Jensen抱得实在太紧了，那几乎让他呼吸都发痛。

 

他爱这样。

 

Jared在小声地啜泣着，他把脸贴在Jensen的头顶，抵着它笨拙地吸着鼻子。Jensen依着他放松下来，在他温暖而有力的胳膊里冷静下来并温柔地揉着他的后背，缓慢地画着圆圈。他合上了眼睛深呼吸，这一切不可置信而又无法抵赖的 _正确感_ 在完全淹没他。

 

“谢谢你，”Jared耳语道，他的嘴唇里Jensen的耳朵如此之近。Jensen仅是点了点头，他的喉咙紧涩得任何话都说不出来。他环住Jared的双臂紧了紧，并立即就得到了一个更用力的拥抱。

 

“我希望它看起来还行。我很乐意什么时候能当面画你和Sadie的肖像，如果你想的话。我几乎感觉我现在已经认识她了。”他自己的声音听起来非常浑厚，就像他很久都没有说过话了，而Jared微微松开了他们的怀抱，能让他有足够的空间低头看向那幅画，瞪着圆圆的，震惊的眼睛摇了摇头。

 

“这太精彩了。这只是……我一直想要的，尽管我知道那不可能。能让她们两个都在这里，你知道吗？你……你帮我实现了它。”他抬头看向Jensen，用他的凝视让他定在原地。Jensen无法动弹，无法呼吸。“这是我收到过有史以来最好的礼物。”

 

“和我约会吧，”Jensen混乱地说着话，他太渴望了而没法保持理智。“拜托。就……就一次。我只是想要了解你。如果你会允许我的话。”

 

Jared的笑容难以捉摸，他闭着眼，那只还未离开Jensen的手来回上下抚摸着他的身侧，最终游移到他的臀部轻轻一捏，那个亲密而美妙的地方被触摸着，让Jensen为之一颤。

 

“你觉得现在就来我家见见Sadie怎么样？你可以帮我立起我的圣诞树，装饰它。我还没来得及做。而且我打算烤些狗饼干——”

 

“等等，”Jensen打断了他，笑着咧开的嘴角用力到连说话都疼。“你会做狗狗的圣诞曲奇？”

 

“到底好还是不好？”Jared轻笑道，引着Jensen往前，离他更近。

 

“好，”Jensen回复道，直直地凝视着Jared双眼，惊讶于这已经变得这么令人舒服了。“好，好，好。你说的一切都好。”

 

“走吧。”Jared把那个没打开的盒子递回给他，然后小心翼翼地把那副画放进另一个盒子里，然后转身握住了Jensen还空着的那只手，他领着他们走向后门。Jensen迷迷糊糊地跟着他，他的手指与Jared的紧紧相缠，而且他根本不在乎他们提前离开了派对，根本不在乎大家会好奇他们去了哪里，为什么他们在交换礼物活动时不在场。

 

Jensen已经得到了他从没意识到他需要的一切，他甚至不需要撕开任何礼物包装纸。

 

 

FIN


End file.
